


The Crush

by wttboz



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Crush, F/F, First Date, First Meeting, Fluffy, Kara Ask First, Kara has a crush, Kara is famous, Lena Fangirls, Lena's Hero, Love at First Sight, Meeting for the first time, No Angst, One Shot, SuperCorp, good luthors, no powers au, reporter Kara, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wttboz/pseuds/wttboz
Summary: Kara Danvers is a reporter and author, Lena Luthor is a scientist working for her mother and brother and making the world a better place. Kara meets her crush, and Lena meets the hero who saved her family. Lena is also a fangirl for Kara's books, the stories of a superheroine named Asteria.Welcom to an AU where our girls meet for the first time again...
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 38
Kudos: 276





	1. Chapter 1

“I feel like a part of my soul has loved you since the beginning of everything.

Maybe we’re from the same star.”

**―** **Emery Allen**

“Samantha Arias, how are things going up in Montana?” Lex asked loudly as the woman in question answered the phone, smiling across the desk at his wife, Eve.

“Things are fine up here, Lex, which you would know if you, Eve, and the twins would come up and visit.” Sam Arias, former CFO of Luthor Corp laughed back. “And you could just come see me in Metropolis when I am in town for the shareholder’s meeting next month.”

“This is more of a personal call, Sam. I need a favor,” Lex responded, a smile forming on his face, “Eve and the twins have convinced me to take them on a cruise starting next week, so we can spend Christmas together.”

“And you need me to babysit your little sister?” Sam responded sarcastically.

“Not babysit, she just…” he stopped as Sam interrupted.

“You know, Ruby would love to see her Uncle Lex and Aunt Eve just as much as her Aunt Lena,” Sam said, then changed gears as she heard Lex sigh, “I will send her an email and use my secret weapon to get her here. Alex’s sister is coming up also, so it will make game night more fun.”

“Thanks, Sam, ever since Andrea, she’s been spending more and more time at the lab,” Lex sighed.

“No problem, Lex, you and Eve have fun, I’ll get Lena up here for a few weeks so she can spend Christmas with my family,” Sam promised.

********************

Lena’s booted foot pressed the accelerator on her rented SUV as she made her way down the highway towards Sam’s inn. She was convinced that Lex and Sam had worked together to get her to take this vacation, but hearing Ruby say please over the phone had been the final straw. She’d gone shopping, picked up some outfits that would be fit for the weather, and then booked her flight and rented a SUV.

Two miles ahead, Alex Danvers was piloting her black four-wheel drive towards home, her passenger, Kara Danvers was hidden under a ballcap, wearing a large pair of sunglasses. Her trademark smile, hidden behind a scowl. “Kara, it’s just writer’s block, you’ve overcome it before, just relax and enjoy yourself,” Alex pleaded.

“Just writer’s block, Alex? I haven’t put a word on paper in a month. No books, no articles, not even a letter to mom…” Kara paused and stared at the window, the thoughts of that note, the threat.

“What is it, sis? What’s on your mind?” Alex prodded, she’d been trying to get an answer for two weeks.

“It’s nothing, Alex,” Kara lied, looking out the window at the white covered passing landscape, avoiding her sister’s glare of disbelief.

“Kara! I have been away from my wife and Ruby for two weeks trying to help you get through whatever this is that you have been stuck in the last month, and you still avoid answering my damn questions. If you don’t want to answer, to let me help, then I’ll just turn around and take you back to the airport and you can spend Christmas at home by yourself,” Alex snapped, her face red with anger and her heart racing in disappointment.

“Alex, it’s not that, it’s just…,” Kara was interrupted by her phone buzzing. “Sorry,” she frowned as she lifted the phone. It was just a text message, three words, but it lifted the weight from her shoulders, and she felt herself sag in the seat as she read Lucy’s text again, ‘we got him!’

“Kara, what is it?” Alex frowned at her sister.

Kara turned, the light bright in her eyes and a huge smile forming on her lips as she lifted her phone and showed the text to Alex, “I’m really fine now, A, really fine.”

Alex read the message, looked at her sister confused, and asked, “they got who?”

“There was a threat...against me, against you and Sam. They--he was going to kill you because--there’s a story I’m working on--a Gotham angle--they threaten…,” Kara stopped at the bemused look on her sister’s face. “What?”

“My sister’s back,” Alex smiled. Then she smacked Kara lightly on the arm. “Now you want to tell me why you kept that all to yourself.”

“I didn’t want to worry you, but of course I did, because you rushed away from your family to come all the way to National City to check on me.” Kara answered guiltily, “sometimes being famous is terrible, Alex.”

“Kara… sis…” Alex said, patting Kara’s leg, “I’m going to worry about you, no matter what, and being famous has given you a voice, a chance to share your message with the world. Your heroine, Asteria, her message of hope, help, and compassion is amazing, and you did that.”

Kara’s smile grew even bigger, and suddenly, she got the ‘look,’ as Alex called it, and she pulled out her notebook and jotted down a few notes, “I’ve got something, A...maybe.”

Alex smiled and watched as a green Land Rover blew by them on the interstate.

********************

Twenty minutes later Alex watched as the green SUV pulled onto the road leading to the Inn.

“Must be a guest,” Alex thought aloud. “A pretty rich one from that vehicle.”

“Correct me if I’m wrong, Alex, but doesn’t Sam drive a Land Rover?” Kara laughed from beside her sister.

“That’s different, my wife is not one of our stuck up guests,” Alex answered, a small smile widening at the thought of seeing Sam Arias for the first time in weeks.

“Remind me again, why do you run an inn, if you don’t like people that much?” Kara laughed even louder.

“Because Sam convinced me to move here, buy an inn, and,” she swallowed hard, “be nice to people.”

Kara completely lost it at that point, relaxing completely for the first time in almost a month. Alex scowled for about ten seconds, then started to laugh herself.

*******************

Lena’s SUV pulled to a stop in the front of the Inn, looking through her rearview mirror to watch the black pick-up pull into the driveway of the main house realizing it must be Sam’s wife Alex. As the vehicle pulled to a stop Lena turned her attention to getting out of her vehicle. She stepped out, her heeled boots crunching on the salt-covered driveway. She pulled her purse and briefcase from the passenger seat and moved towards the snow-covered steps, turning as Alex called her name.

“Lena!” Alex called out, “you came? For Christmas?”

“Bah Humbug, Alex,” Lena laughed turning towards the redhead at the bottom of the stairs. As she turned, her boot heel slipped, causing her to fall. Her eyes squeezed shut and she felt herself tense as she waited for the impact of her body on the sidewalk below.

That impact never came, and as Lena opened her eyes she found herself staring into the brightest, most brilliant blue she had ever seen. “Are you okay?” Kara said, just above a whisper, her heart racing at the proximity of the woman hanging from her arms.

“I-I’m fine,” Lena let out breathlessly, unable to hide the shiver at the blonde’s touch.

Kara stood her upright and helped her to the door, “why don’t Alex and I get your bags, and we will meet you inside?” She smiled as she asked, her hand never leaving the small of Lena’s back causing the smaller woman to blush and nod, speechless as Kara and Alex returned to her car for her bags.

“Someone’s a bit warm?” Sam teased as she walked up behind Lena.

“Oh no, she’s hot,” Lena drawled then covered her mouth, a shocked expression on her face at the words.

Sam burst out laughing as she led her friend into the house.

*********************

  
  


Kara skipped out to Lena’s car, the smile on her face so bright that Alex thought she would be blinded. “Kara Danvers, have you got a crush on Lena Luthor?”

“Me, uhm, I don’t even know her, how can I have a crush on someone I don’t even know,” Kara stuttered, almost tripping over her feet to get to Lena’s vehicle.

“Kara Danvers, I’ve been to your apartment, her scientific papers and all her interviews are in your office…,” Alex stopped for a second, “oh my god, you're using her as a model for Asteria’s best friend aren’t you?”

“What? No, maybe,” Kara bit her lip, a bright pink blush spreading up her face from her neck, then she hung her head, and whispered, “yes.”

Alex bumped her hip into Kara’s and smiled at her sister, “let her know Kar, take a chance.”

Kara and Alex removed the luggage from the back of Lena’s SUV, causing more laughter as they filled one of the luggage carts, “I feel like I didn’t bring enough clothes, A, I only brought enough for two weeks,” Kara laughed. Both sisters were still laughing as they rolled the cart into the front room of the house.

Kara lowered her bags to the floor as Alex leaned her shoulder on the cart and smirked at Lena, “How long are you staying, Lee? Two or three months?”

Lena turned, “Just through New Years’, Alex, why?”

Alex rolled her eyes at the full cart, “are you sure you brought enough?”

“I forgot my bathing suit,” Lena smiled brightly.

From her spot in the room, Kara snorted and watched Sam duck behind the counter to hide her laugh from Alex. Alex stood dumbfounded from Lena’s comeback.

They all turned as they heard an excited voice from the stairs, “Aunt Kara…”

*********************

If it was possible, Kara’s smile got even brighter as her niece, Ruby came charging down the stairs barreling into her and wrapping her arms around her aunt’s waist, “you came, you came for Christmas?”

“Of course I came for Christmas, stringbean,” Kara bent down and squeezed her niece in a tight hug.

Ruby smiled and asked, “did you bring it?”

Kara snorted and reached into her bag, pulling a wrapped package out and handing it to her biggest fan. Ruby’s eyes shot towards her mom, waiting for permission. As her mother nodded, Ruby’s eyes landed on Lena, and her mouth dropped open, “Aunt Lena?”

Lena was watching the interaction as a smile grew on her own lips and she watched Ruby approach her, holding the package in her hands, “Hi there, Rubs, miss me?”

Ruby nodded as one arm wrapped around, “you never come for Christmas.”

“This year is different, I needed to see my favorite little person,” Lena smiled as her arms wrapped warmly around the girl, but her mind was going a thousand miles an hour, ‘Kara, Kara Danvers,’ Lena thought, as she looked closely at the blonde.

“Want to help me open this?” Ruby smiled up at Lena.

Lena plopped down on the floor with Ruby beside her, “what have we got here?” As she asked the question, Ruby started to rip the paper, revealing a book cover with a red headed costumed woman standing on the cover, hands on hips and feet planted firmly. “It’s the new Asteria book, wow Rubs, you are lucky, this doesn't come out till Thursday...how?”

Ruby was not paying any attention to Lena as she opened the cover and read the inscription, ‘to my favorite niece and Asteria’s biggest fan. Hope, Help, and Compassion for all, Love Aunt Kara.’

Lena saw the note and was still rolling the woman’s name around in her head, ‘Kara Danvers...Kara Danvers...Kara…” Lena’s eyes suddenly popped open as she looked at the name on the spine of the book. “Oh my god!” she gasped.

********************

Kara cringed as Lena recognized her. 

“You created Asteria?” Lena asked, her green eyes wide, “I love these books, the message, the characters, all of it!”

Kara blushed, biting her lip at the praise, “I had just finished a big story, and one of the women I interviewed inspired me. I based her on all the strong women in my life, Alex, Sam, my friends Maggie and Lucy, but mostly on Lillian…”

Lena’s mouth dropped, “my adopted mother is named Lillian?” Her jaw dropped, and she stared hard at Kara. “You, you’re the reporter that broke the story about Maxwell Lord, you saved Luthor Corp…” Lena started to breathe fast, her eyes already opened wide, got even larger.

“Lena!” Kara and Sam yelled at the same time. Kara made it to the smaller woman’s side and set her down slowly on the floor, drawing her knees up to her chest and looking into emerald green eyes. 

“Take a deep breath, Lena, breathe…” Kara sat down across from her, holding her hands and speaking to her in calm tones, “please relax.”

Lena sat, breathing in and out, her body finally relaxing, “yo--you’re a hero, Kara, you saved my family’s company, our name…”

Kara blushed and dropped her eyes to the floor, and then Alex’s words came back to her, ‘take a chance…’ She looked at Lena, and started to twist her fingers, and blushed brightly. Drawing in a deep breath, “Lena Luthor, would you like to go to dinner with me?”

The room got very quiet as Sam and Alex stood with their mouths open. Ruby was smiling, watching with excitement as her eyes bounced back and forth between her aunts.

Lena looked up into cerulean eyes and whispered hoarsely, “Yes.”


	2. Admissions

“Relax, no one is asking you to decide on whether to cut the red wire or the blue wire. It's just a date!”

―  **Kevin Darné,** [ **Pump Your Brakes! How To Stop Having Bad First Dates** ](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/78119200)

“Oh my god, Alex. How did this happen?” Kara panicked, the crinkle scar above her eyes standing in relief to her blushed face.

“You asked her to dinner, Kara and she said yes,” Alex laughed, “now relax, it’s not like you have never been on a date.”

“It’s been two years, Alex, I haven’t been on a real date since James and I broke up,” Kara admitted with a huff, “Winn and Nia have been my plus ones at every publicist event since then.”

Alex rolled her eyes, “if you weren’t so attached to your work, you may have found someone by now, what about that writer they paired you with for the animated pilot last year?”

“Oh, Ewww, Alex. You mean William,” Kara shivered, and her face made Alex smile, “he was so rude to me, just because I had never written a script. And he wanted to change her. No one changes her!”

“Ok, little sister, calm down, think about the brunette in the suite downstairs,” Alex smiled, placing a gentle hand on her sister’s forearm.

“Sorry, Al,” Kara sighed, “so, blue or purple?”

“Always blue, Kar, it’s one of your best colors,” she shook her head as Kara pulled the blue sweater over her head, “and wear your contacts and keep your hair down.”

********************

“Lena, wear the green. You look great in any color, but Kara adores green,” Sam smiled. “And for goodness sake, Lena, relax.”

“Have you seen her, Sam, she is world-famous, she is on the cover of magazines, she’s won a Pulitzer and she is a best-selling author,” Lena frowned into the mirror, “and I’m just a--a woman in a lab coat.”

“You are the woman who caused a professional writer to stutter, she was speechless in your company, Lena.” Sam smirked, “and she’s not Andrea.”

Lena turned on her heel, “I knew it, I knew you and Lex conspired to get me out of the lab!”

“Yep!” Sam responded, popping the ‘p’ and her face failing to show any shock at Lena’s reaction, “you needed to get out of Metropolis, and Ruby really did want to see you for Christmas.”

Lena turned back to the mirror, smiling and blushing at Sam’s remark. She was about to tie her hair up in a bun, when Sam stepped closer, “leave it down Lena, it makes you look more relaxed. And remember, no heels.”

********************

  
  


Kara stood downstairs watching the stairs as Lena emerged from around the corner. Her breath caught as she admired Lena’s lithe form as it appeared, knee-high boots with a sensible heel, dark washed jeans, and a green silk blouse that brought out her vivid emerald colored eyes. Alex pushed her lower jaw up, forcing Kara to inhale, but she continued to stare as a slow smile found its way to Lena’s lips.

Lena didn’t even realize she was holding her breath, relaxing slowly as she took in Kara’s athletic form. Black lace-up boots covered the bottom of her bleached jeans and she was wearing a cornflower blue sweater that left little to Lena’s imagination. Her lips slowly turned up in a smile as she realized that Kara was not wearing her glasses and her hair was falling in soft curls, framing her youthful face.

*******************

As Kara and Lena stood and stared at one another, Alex stepped closer to her wife, kissing her gently on the cheek, then she discreetly cleared her throat, waiting as the two women turned their attention towards her. “Lena, here’s the keys to the truck, the restaurant is in the center of town. Kara knows the way.” She tossed the keys towards her sister, who caught them, shivered, and handed them to Lena.

“I’m driving?” Lena asked, surprised as Kara dropped the keys into her palm.

“Yeah,” Kara’s eyes dropped and she bit her bottom lip nervously, “I don’t drive, ever.”

Lena’s eyebrow rose as she thought better than to ask, “okay, I’m driving.” She smiled and the smile grew brighter as Kara lifted her jacket off the table and held it up for Lena to slide into. Kara quickly shrugged into her leather jacket and wrapped a scarf very loosely about her throat. Lena cinched up her jacket, and wrapped her own scarf tightly around her mouth, and pulled on a pair of soft leather gloves.

Lena pressed the auto-start button on the remote and heard Alex’s truck roar to life, then Sam and Alex stepped over, Ruby in tow to see them out.

“Y’all have a good time,” Sam drawled out, “and be careful.”

“Have Aunt Kara home by eleven, Aunt Lena,” Ruby giggled at her joke. Both women squatted and hugged the lovely little girl. 

“Kara, darling, shouldn’t you cover up a bit more?” Lena asked softly.

Kara shook her head from side to side, and Lena noticed a grimace form on Alex and Sam’s faces. She had stepped on a nerve and wasn’t sure what she’d done.

Kara made her way out onto the porch, took a deep breath, and turned to wait for Lena, who was hugging Sam. “Drive safe, Lena.” Sam prodded, then whispered, “she’s nervous with anyone but Alex driving.”

Lena backed away, a question on her lips, but Sam simply shook her head and smiled.

Lena turned and saw Kara shivering with a smile on her face, the author put her hand out and Lena felt a shock as their hands met. She almost purred as Kara placed a protective hand on her lower back and led her down the stairs and towards the black pickup warming up in the driveway.

********************

Lena turned slowly onto the highway and headed towards town. She felt Kara’s hand tighten on her wrist as the truck accelerated and jumped forward. Her eyes never left the road as she slid her hand back, locking her fingers around the other woman’s. “Want to talk about it?”

Kara relaxed a bit, ashamed of her reaction, “not while we are in the truck, maybe at dinner, I promise.”

“How about some music?” Lena smiled, her eyes cutting towards her date, watching as she nodded.

Lena clicked on the radio, without ever releasing Kara’s hand, and started to hum as the opening to a Shania Twain song started to play. Kara was mesmerized as Lena sang softly to each of the words to ‘When You Kissed Me.’

As the last note played and the next song started, Kara smiled and applauded, drawing a blush from Lena. “That was amazing, not only are you smart and beautiful, you have one of the most amazing voices I have ever heard.”

As she continued to blush, “I play piano too,” she laughed.

Kara felt her tension ease at the sound of Lena’s laughter, and picked up the next song as it started to play, not realizing at first what it was, she started to sing, ‘What Hurts the Most,’ by Rascal Flatts. She turned her head as the song ended, wiping the tears from her eyes and turning away from Lena, drawing her hand away, and staring out the window.

“Kara, darling, are you okay?” Lena frowned, “what’s wrong?”

Kara sniffled, and turned, her eyes guarded and full of sadness, “so--sorry, I don’t know why I decided to sing that one, it always tears me up.”

“It’s okay, we all have those little moments. I’ve had my fair share,” Lena looked over at Kara, “my stepmother wasn’t always my biggest fan, but as we got to know each other, she taught me not to box up my emotions, to talk them out. You want to talk?”

“When we get to the restaurant, I promise,” Kara smiled and reached for Lena’s hand. “I promise.”

The rest of the ride into town was silent, as both women were lost in their own thoughts.

*******************

Kara and Lena exited the truck and moved towards the small restaurant, this time, Lena found herself with her arm tucked into Kara’s elbow. She sighed and without meaning to, she leaned her head onto Kara’s shoulder. Instead of relaxing, Kara tensed and Lena jerked her head back up, “sorry.”

Kara looked at Lena, confusion obvious on her face, “not you, it’s the crowd.”

“Maybe it’s not as bad as it looks,” Lena smiled, sliding her fingers between Kara’s. They moved through the door and moved towards the host. “Table for two, Luthor?”

“Yes, ma’am, wait is about an hour, we had a huge party come in,” the host responded. “Sorry.”

The crowd continued to jostle them, and Kara was gripping Lena’s hand tighter and tighter. She turned and saw a look of absolute panic in those cerulean eyes. “Kara!” The woman didn’t answer, and Lena turned to the host, “just cancel, thanks, we will try again another time.”

Dragging the taller woman out the door, Lena led her around the corner and saw the bright red and white lights of Big Belly Burger a block away. “C’mon, Kara. We need to get you inside and we need to eat.”

Kara nodded, holding tightly to Lena’s hand as they made their way down the street to the fast food place.

As they entered the restaurant, Lena relaxed at the lack of customers and felt the pressure on her hand relax. “What ya want?” She asked sweetly.

Kara blushed, “just a combo with a chocolate shake, please.” The words came out as a whisper, her embarrassment obvious.

Lena gently squeezed Kara’s fingers, “go pick out a seat, I’ll be right there.”

*******************

Lena approached the table, all the way in the back corner, and saw Kara sitting, her back to the window, twisting a straw in her fingers, staring at nothing. She perked up as Lena set the food down on the table, “sorry, Lena. This isn’t really how I expected this to go.”

“Are the panic attacks normal?” Lena asked. “You were really stressed in the restaurant.”

Kara looked forlorn, “I have claustrophobia, and the crowd was too much,” she explained, “I’m sorry, I didn’t think they would be that busy, and I wanted this to be perfect.”

“Kara, can I be honest with you?” Lena asked, watching as her date nodded. “We could have eaten in the kitchen at the inn, and it would have been perfect.”

Kara relaxed, and smiled brightly, “it probably would have been more fun than riding into town with a claustrophobic who comes with a side of  dystychiphobia.”

Lena wracked her brain, then pursed her lips, “oh god, Kara, we could have stayed at the house, if I had known.”

“It’s okay, I have to go out occasionally, it’s one of the reasons I decided to stay in National City after Alex and Sam moved here. Everything is walking distance,” she explained from behind a curtain of blonde hair.

Lena got up and slid in next to Kara, “you okay like this?”

“I could get used to it,” she smiled. “Want to hear the whole horror story?”

“I’m not pressing, not tonight,” Lena smiled back, curiosity in her eyes, “but if you want to talk about it, let’s eat first.”

They sat in silence, each lost in their thoughts.

***********************

Alex checked her phone for the thousandth time, rubbing her hand down the back of her head, running it through her medium length red hair.

“Alex, they are fine, honey?” Sam chided, bumping her significant other as she dropped down on the couch and put her feet up. “Drink this, it will make you feel better.”

Alex accepted the steaming mug and sipped the thick hot chocolate, “Mmmm, your special blend? What’s the occasion?”

“My sister-in-law is out, my best friend is out, and Ruby has a friend over. We are ready for tomorrow’s guest and you have been sober for three years today,” Sam smiled, pulling a small blue box out of its spot under the cushion, “Jonn sent this the other day.”

Alex took the blue box and opened it slowly, lifting the three-year coin from its spot on the red silk. She rolled it around her fingers and smiled at her wife, “I think the two love birds will be just fine, honey.” She downed the rest of the hot chocolate and stood up, taking Sam by the hand, “let’s go to bed.”

*******************

As they finished their meals, Kara looked over at Lena, “you want a hot chocolate and a walk in the park?”

“Kara, it’s freezing?” Lena answered, clearly shocked by Kara’s idea.

“The walking paths are heated, they do it every year so people can enjoy the Christmas lights,” Kara answered with a smirk.

They stood up from their seats and headed out towards the park. Lena marveled at all the lights while Kara grabbed two paper cups of hot chocolate. “It’s not as good as Sam’s, but it will keep us a little warmer while we walk.”

They started walking through and around the Christmas village and Kara started to open up…

**********************

The two women stopped walking and sat down under one of the many heaters around the perimeter of the park, 

Kara started to tell her story, “I was 13 when my whole world ended…”

_ Her uncle’s SUV was speeding down the road, heading home to Argo from the hospital where her cousin Kal had been born when it happened. A car was passing them in the outside lane when Kara heard a horrible explosion and felt the whole vehicle pushed to the right. _

_ The SUV hit something, the car hit them again, and Kara remembered being upside down. She could hear her mother scream and then Aunt Lara yelled her name. Kara covered Kal in his car seat as the vehicle landed roof down in the snowdrift.  _

_ She remembered waking up, feeling the blood on her face from the cut above her eye and how cold it was. She couldn’t move, except to reach for Kal, crying in his car seat, she couldn’t see anything, because she was trapped between the seats and the floor and it was so dark. “Mom! Dad!, Uncle Jor? Aunt Lara?” She cried out, “momma I can move, and Kal…” She panicked again and passed out. _

_ She woke up again to the sound of sirens, and she was so cold, bone-chilling her mom had called it once before. “Help!” She screamed, yelling into the darkness. It dawned on her then, Kal was quiet, she reached up, searching for his hand, “Kal!” _

_ Fourteen hours later, the firefighters and rescue personnel pulled her from the wreckage, her hand still wrapped around the cold fingers of her cousin. _

_ Ten hours later, Eliza Danvers, Alura’s best friend walked into her hospital room and Kara finally spoke, “they’re all gone.” _

***********************

Lena was in tears as Kara finished her recollection. She knew there were no words she could speak that would help, so she simply opened her arms and wrapped them around the woman next to her.

They sat there for several minutes as Kara got herself under control. “I’ll understand if you want to take me home and run for the hills.”

“Nonsense, Kara. Why would you think that?” Lena asked.

“I’m kind of a mess,” Kara shrugged, “my only other long term relationship couldn’t handle the panic attacks and me not driving, and the nightmares. Yeah, I’m really a…”

Lena put her finger on Kara’s lips, “Shhh, we are all broken in some way, Kara. It doesn’t make you less deserving, it just means you have to find the right person.” Lena shivered as Kara’s soft pink lips sent a shock through her body. “I have a secret too, nobody, not even Sam knows.”

Kara looked thoughtfully at Lena, scared to ask, lost in a sea of emerald green.

“I’m not really a Luthor,” Lena admitted, whispering so no one could hear her.

Kara just stared, absolutely speechless, ‘my god the effect this woman has on me,’ she thought to herself.

“My mother had an affair with Lionel, and after I was born, Lillian tracked her down and offered to take care of me. She adopted me and brought me home to father,” Lena smiled at the memory.

“I never found a trace of that when I was researching my story,” Kara admitted, clearly surprised by the admission.

“I was born in Ireland, where my mum was from, and Lillian had the records sealed,” Lena shrugged, “not that it mattered, my birth mom, she didn’t want me. I was a reminder of one of her biggest mistakes.”

Kara reached out, “you are not a mistake, Lena. I think you are pretty special.” Then Kara bit her lip, “I’ve kind of had a crush on you for about a year, ever since I introduced Asteria’s best friend in the books. I, um, I might have used--I used you as a model for her character.”

Lena blushed brightly at that admission, then she looked around, trying to avoid Kara’s gaze as she admitted, “I own both books, the limited comic run, the action figures, and the cartoons on blu-ray and digital.”

For the first time in several hours, Kara laughed out loud, “oh lord, a fangirl.”

Lena stuttered, “wh--what no, it’s not that bad. I--me--it’s just--I…” Lena paused to take a breath, “I’m sorry, Ruby introduced me to the story and I got hooked. Lex always teases me about being such a nerd, and I got hooked, and I just started obsessing over her, and then the cartoon---sorry, I’m rambling. You can tell me I’m silly and that it’s just for kids.”

Now it was Kara’s turn to support, “why would I think you’re being silly?” She paused, smiling, “true, I wrote them for a young audience, but it has been all the adults that the story has touched that have made it worth it all.” She put her hands out and placed them gently on Lena’s, squeezing lightly, and waiting till the other woman looked at her. Lena turned her hands over and gripped Kara’s, “thank you, for reading my books, for understanding them and their message.”

“Would--could you sign mine when we get back to the inn tonight?” Lena smiled brightly at the sound of Kara’s laughter.

***********************

After finishing their walk, and a second cup of hot chocolate, they returned to the truck. The trip back was more relaxed, but Kara's grip was still tight on Lena’s hand. Lena smiled, ‘it will come,’ she thought to herself.

They rolled into the driveway and Kara noticed that the lights in the living room were still on, she smiled to herself and turned to Lena, “I guess our mom’s decided to wait up.”

“They just want all the sordid details, darling,” Lena smiled back. She turned to open the door when Kara pulled on her hand to stop her. Her head turned slowly, “Is everything okay?”

“I just,” Kara sighed. “Thank you for being so understanding tonight, I know it didn’t turn out how we expected, but I had a good time.”

Lena slowly lifted Kara’s hand to her lips, kissing the knuckles, then breathlessly responded, “I had a marvelous time, maybe we can do this again.” She was biting her lips, her nerves wide open, and her heart was completely bared to Kara.

Kara was breathless as well, and she nodded slowly, agreeing with Lena, “maybe we could stay in and I could cook?”

Lena looked into Kara’s blues eyes, and tried to control her pounding heartbeat, before blurting out, “okay!”

Kara stepped out of her side of the truck and made her way to the driver’s side, holding her arm out as Lena slid to the ground. Once again, Lena shuddered as Kara’s palm landed on her lower back. They made their way up the stairs and to the front door, which Kara opened graciously, allowing Lena to enter first. She looked into the living room, expecting to see Sam and Alex on the couch, instead, she found an old fashioned kettle, on a warmer, and a fire burning in the huge fireplace. She reached out and found a note from Sam, ‘on the house, hope all went well, enjoy the fire. Love, S.’

Kara smiled as Lena stepped into the room and turned down the lights, “one more before bed?” She held up one of the mugs.

“Sam’s hot chocolate, oh god yes, sign me up,” Lena smiled as she slid her boots off and moved towards the couch.

Lena leaned into the couch, bringing her feet up under her as Kara poured two mugs of the hot liquid. “Marshmallows?” Kara asked, peeking over her shoulder, trapped in Lena’s green-eyed gaze.

Kara filled the mugs and put a handful of marshmallows into each one and handed it to Lena, then filled her own and sat at the other end, pulling off her boots and sliding them under the couch. She leaned into the arm and stretched her legs out, toes coming to rest next to Lena’s thighs. Kara tilted her head, and patted her thighs, inviting Lena to stretch out as well. Lena twisted, stretching her legs out and resting them across Kara’s lap. They sat in comfortable silence, watching each other and lost in their thoughts. Suddenly Kara had a thought and reached into the side drawer, where Sam always kept her notebooks and drawing pads. Pulling out one of her charcoals and flipping to a clean piece of paper.

Lena noticed the tablet and watched as Kara’s hand flew over the paper, her tongue sticking out between her lips as she concentrated. Lena’s thoughts suddenly strayed towards how those lips would feel on her own.

Fifteen minutes later, Lena couldn’t wait any longer, “can I see?” She pouted and whined, tickling Kara’s leg with her toes.

Kara giggled, pulling her legs up, “keep in mind, it's just a rough draft.” She pulled her legs up and spun around scooting next to Lena, holding the drawing close to her chest.

“Let me see,” Lena laughed and threatened to tickle Kara.

Kara turned the page away from her chest, and turned it slowly, drawing out the torture. Lena gasped as she saw Kara’s caricature of her, dressed in Asteria’s costume, soaring through the sky. “Oh my god, it’s--it’s amazing.”

“Not as amazing as you, Lena Luthor,” Kara breathed out, biting her lower lip.

Lena turned, her eyes locking with Kara. Her breath caught as she realized how close they were. Kara’s hand found hers, and the writer whispered her plea, “can--may I kiss you?”

Lena couldn’t seem to answer, she opened her mouth to speak, but words just wouldn’t form between her brain and lips, so she nodded slowly.

Kara smiled, and raised her free hand, cupping Lena’s cheek, and sweeping a stray hair out of the way, as she pulled her face forward, pressing her lips to Lena’s. Their lips pressed together, almost as if they had been made specifically to allow these two women to meet. Lena’s hands moved on their own, raising to Kara’s cheek and neck and pulled her even closer, moaning as Kara’s tongue licked across her upper lip. The kiss lasted just a minute, but both women pulled away, breathless as they sat and stared at one another.

  
  



End file.
